Zootopia: Prisoner Double-O's Backstory (Series Prequel Pt 1)
by BlueDragonCody
Summary: Prisoner Double-O was an evil rabbit from an alternate universe who wanted to destroy all of Zootopia, as well as all Time and Space, but what happened before she was evil?


**Hey, guys! Just giving the backstory of how Prisoner Double-O became Prisoner Double-O. Try not to get sad, as there is a sad part of it.**

"Hey, Carrots! Better get going, we don't want to make Chief Buffalo-Butt be angry at us for being late!"

"You got that right, Nick!"

It was a normal day for officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, who were on their way to the ZPD to get their orders from Chief Bogo. When they got there, however, they saw that there were a LOT of reporters talking to Chief Bogo, and he wasn't happy.

"Something must have happened that we weren't aware of," said Judy.

"You try to do all the talking, Judy," said Nick. "We know all about how foxist people still are."

"Good point."

As they went over to the Chief, he saw Judy and Nick, but as angry as he was, he didn't yell at them (FOR ONCE).

"What happened, Chief Bogo?" asked Judy.

Chief Bogo explained the whole story to them.

"There was a prison breakout last night, but we were not aware of it until this morning.

"The prisoner must have used a invisibility device that none of the guards could detect. The prisoner must have also used an alarm disabling device that made sure that the alarms didn't alert the guards that someone was escaping.

"Then this morning, we saw that the prisoner had escaped the prison!"

"Who was the prisoner?" asked Judy. "We need to find and put him or her in maximum security!"

"I hate to say this," said Chief Bogo, "But the prisoner was Dawn Bellwether."

Just then, Nick heard a rustle in the bushes near the police station, and he turned and saw Bellwether aiming a sniper rifle with live ammunition right at Judy's head!

"CARROTS, NO!" yelled Nick as he jumped right in front of her when Bellwether fired.

He took a shot to his head and fell to the ground, then Judy looked where the shot was fired to see Bellwether in the bushes as well! Then, once Judy saw her, Bellwether turned on her stealth device and she was gone.

"Nick? Nick? Nick, do you hear me? Wake up, you dumb fox!" Judy yelled. She checked his pulse, and saw that his heartbeat was starting to slow down, and he was fading fast, but before he did, he let out his last words:

"Carrots... I'm... sorry..."

Then, his heartbeat finally stopped. He was dead.

"Oh, Nick..." Judy gasped, and then she couldn't bear it anymore. She cried for fifteen minutes.

Five days later, there was a crowd of animals attending his funeral, including Finnick, his mom, Chief Bogo, the ZPD officers, and even Judy Hopps herself.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde," said the priest, "Or Nick as we call him, was a great fox to a lot of animals in Zootopia, and he will be remembered for saving Judy Hopps from death. Is there anything anyone would like to say about him?"

"I'll go first," said Judy as she stepped forward.

"Nick was a good friend to me, and we've been partners for four months. He told me how he was mistreated when he was nine, and I had been his friend ever since. I will never forget how he saved me at the end. Thank you."

Judy stepped back, then Finnick stepped forward and said,

"I have always been a friend to him since we were in first grade. He will always be a friend to me, no matter what happened. I stood up for him, and I have never let anyone mess with him. I have, and always will have, remembered him as my friend. Thank you."

Finnick stepped back, and the priest said, "Anyone else?"

No one else had anything to say, because they couldn't describe how they felt for him.

"Very well, let us commence the burial."

After the coffin was buried, everyone left flowers in front of his gravestone, which was inscribed with "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, 1984-2016", and everyone but Judy and Finnick left the funeral. They each had one last thing to add to the flowers and photos of him. Finnick left one of the sticks that they used to sell Pawpsicles with, and Judy left his sunglasses that she had found in the ZPD van. After that, they both left in their own vehicles.

When they both started their cars, they both heard the song, See You Again by Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth, at the same time.

When Judy got home, it was 9:30 PM, and she needed to get some sleep.

The next day, however, she was mad at Bellwether, and she wasn't going to let her get away with killing Nick. Judy wanted REVENGE. She planned to find and kill Bellwether, and she wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of doing that.

She managed to make special goggles that could detect anyone invisible, and she also made her own invisibility device as well. She also made a laser pistol used to electrocute and kill any animal ever.

Suddenly, she saw on the TV that Bellwether had set up a nuclear bomb to destroy the city! It was at this moment that she knew she had to get out of Zootopia as fast as possible.

She made a teleportation device that could get her out of Zootopia and out of nuclear range, and used it immediately.

Right after she had gotten out, she looked toward the city and...

BOOM! The bomb exploded and the whole city had been engulfed in a mushroom cloud.

Now all she saw was that Bellwether (who had died in the explosion) had gone too far, and Judy was so mad, she took it out on her parents. She even went as far as destroying all time and space to get her revenge!

Then, a rift appeared out of nowhere, and sucked Judy into it. She landed in a version of Zootopia, and she decided to start her revenge in here.

She went and found all the supplies to start building a device called a "Defabricator," which could destroy a tank in seconds.

But then, just when she finished, two mammals, a rabbit and a fox, appeared in the alleyway, wearing cop uniforms, and Judy realized who they were! They were her and Nick! She was in an alternate universe!

"Who are you?" asked the other Judy.

"What is that?" asked Nick.

"This is a Defabricator, and it will be your downfall!" yelled Judy as she fired it at them (well, mainly the other Judy).

She fired her weapon, and the other Judy and Nick both evaded the shot before it made a hole in the fence behind them. Then, they pointed their guns right at Judy.

"Oh god..." gasped Judy as her Defabricator's power source ran out. It was at this moment that she knew, she messed up.

She then said, "I surrender. I will accept the punishment from whoever will take me to prison."

Then, she heard a spaceship fly over to the alleyway, booming the words, "IN THE NAME OF THE ATRAXI, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE ILLEGAL BUILDING OF SHADOW PROCLAMATION WEAPONS."

She was then teleported into the Atraxi's ship, and the Atraxi flew away.

On the ship, she was given a new name, "Prisoner Double-O," which was told to the Judy and Nick that saw her. Then, Prisoner Double-O was forced to take a mugshot of herself and was put in the prison.

A few years later, she made her escape, and started her return to Zootopia to destroy the Judy and Nick she saw in the alleyway.

Prisoner Double-O had risen, and she was ready to destroy Zootopia, the whole planet, and every other planet in existence.

 **There ya go! That's how Prisoner Double-O came to be. Thanks for reading, and as always... I will see you... when I see you. Bye everyone!**


End file.
